


Getting Into Trouble

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cuddling, First Times, Language, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair attacks Jim and Jim will never be the same again.  Thank God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Into Trouble

Getting Into Trouble  
By PattRose

 

Summary: Blair attacks Jim and Jim will never be the same again. Thank God.   
Warnings: Language, confusion on Jim’s part  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 1539

 

Jim was sitting on the sofa, half asleep, having his feet rubbed by Blair, when Blair looked over at him and smiled. Jim smiled back, but not as friendly, because he was almost asleep. 

Blair straddled Jim’s lap and said, “That’s it. Let’s call it a night and get into some trouble.”

Jim looked more confused then he had ever been in his life, which was saying a lot. “Chief, what are you doing?”

“You were just letting me rub your feet and relaxing and don’t say you didn’t like the way I made you feel,” Blair dared. 

“Yeah, you give one hell of a foot rub, now what’s that got to do with you being on my lap?” Jim asked, still confused and bordering on annoyed. 

“Oh forget it. It’s not worth it, if you don’t want me,” Blair said, as he got off Jim’s lap and went into the kitchen. 

“Wait a minute. One minute you want me and the next you’re saying I’m not worth it?” Jim asked, looking somewhat hurt. 

“Hey, you rejected me, not the other way around, man. So, let’s get our story straight,” Blair said, as calmly as he could with a hard dick pressing the inside of his zipper. 

“Just what kind of trouble were you thinking about?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, you know what I was talking about. It’s okay. I threw you for a loop. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

“Wait, maybe I’m interested. You just came on sort of strong and I’m not used to that,” Jim explained. 

“How long has it been since you slept with a man, Jim?”

“About five years, why? What has that got to do with anything? Jim asked. 

“I think if you really wanted me, you would have asked me out by now. I think I just blew our friendship right out the window,” Blair said, sadly. 

“Wait…Back up… First you tell me you want to get into trouble with me, then you tell me you don’t want me and now you’re saying I’m not your friend anymore?”

“Yeah, that’s about it. I saw the look of horror on your face, Jim. You wouldn’t have had that look if I was a girl,” Blair said. 

“Not true. Maybe I like making the first move,” Jim stated, as calmly as he could. 

“Jim, I can’t wait that long, so let’s forget it ever happened and try and remain friends,” Blair added. 

“Try? What do you mean, try? We are friends. Nothing will ever change that, Blair. How dare you think I’m so shallow that I wouldn’t be friends with you anymore just because you wanted to fuck me.”

“Wait a minute, who said, I wanted to fuck you? I never said that. I said, let’s get into trouble. Oh, I see. You won’t bottom. I understand now.”

Jim got up off the sofa, started to pace and said, “That’s not true. I’ve bottomed before.”

“You have?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, once.” Jim put his hands on his waist like he was daring Blair to say anything about it then. 

“How much did you love it, Jim?”

“What do you mean?” Jim asked. 

“It’s not a hard question, how much did you enjoy it?” Blair asked again. 

“Okay, fine, I hated it. The guy hurt me and I swore I would never do it again. I’ve not been with a guy since.”

“Okay, that I understand. You should have just told me that and we could have moved on,” Blair said. 

“I knew it was a mistake the moment it was over. And I couldn’t take it back. Do you understand, Blair?”

“Yes, I do. No need for anymore explanations. We’re remain friends and go fishing this week or something,” Blair suggested. 

“Blair, its December.”

“Whatever. I need to go read some stuff for school,” Blair said. 

“The guy that hurt me, said he was pretty drunk at the time,” Jim explained, more. 

“Jim, we don’t have to go into it. I totally understand. Not to worry.”

“You know, every time I think I’m making progress—Wham!—Life kicks my legs out from under me, you know?” Jim said, making no sense whatsoever. 

“Jim, let’s drop this whole thing. I don’t want to hear anymore.”

“Blair, do you really want to get into some trouble?” Jim asked. 

“There are several possible answers to that question, Jim.”

“I’m secretly in love with you, but was afraid to ask you out,” Jim admitted. 

“It wasn’t so secret, I knew. That’s why I made the move on your tonight. But Jim, I think it would be a bad idea. You’ve got baggage,” Blair said. 

“You don’t want my baggage, just wanted to fuck me and run? Is that it, Blair?”

“No, I never said I was going to fuck you. Actually you reminded me of a top, so I would have gladly turned over for you, but not now. Things have changed,” Blair stated. 

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, but I need to tell you something that bothers me,” Jim said. 

“What, my modus operandi offends you?” Blair asked, getting more pissed off by the moment. 

“I want someone to love forever, not just tonight and with you, I wasn’t sure,” Jim confessed. 

“Oh that’s perfect, Jim. Now, you think I would sleep with you and then sleep with someone else tomorrow? God, you suck. I hate you sometimes,” Blair ranted. 

“You don’t hate me. You hate what I said, but you don’t hate me. Just like I could never hate you either,” Jim said. 

“Jim, I have a question now. What’s wrong with this picture? I’m standing in the kitchen, you’re not even close to me and we aren’t even close enough to hug each other through this. There is something wrong with both of us. Goodnight, I’m going to bed.”

“Blair, there is only one way out of this and it’s not going into your bedroom. Unless of course you take me with you,” Jim said, smiling. This time he moved across the room and pulled Blair into his arms. “Honestly, Chief, I didn’t know what you would be offering. I had no idea.”

“I’m looking for love, Jim, not just sex. Can you offer me that? “

“Yes, I can. Now, let’s go upstairs and talk about this,” Jim said. 

“It’s not nuclear physics, damn it. It’s just us. It can’t be that hard to figure out, right? What is there to talk about?”

“Maybe I’m a little nervous,” Jim admitted. 

“It’s just me and you. You would never hurt me and I would never hurt you, so what’s the problem?”

“God, I love you, Blair.”

“Okay, I’m going upstairs, with or without you. You just said you loved me. I’m not leaving that bed, ever.”

Jim laughed and said, “You’ll get hungry eventually. 

“You’ll feed me up there, I know you will.”

They walked hand in hand upstairs and stripped each other of their clothing. Once on the bed, Jim pulled Blair on top of him and they proceeded to rub their cocks together until they both came with a shout. It was fairly short lived, but still fun. 

“Damn, I think you broke it,” Jim said. 

“You’re bitching already?” Blair teased. 

“Ten bucks, says you can’t get it up already,” Jim dared Blair. 

Blair got into the ‘69’ position and took Jim’s cock into his mouth and began to suck, making Jim hard within moments. Jim did the same thing back and Blair did indeed get it up already. They were calmer this time, not in such a hurry and came when the time seemed right. 

“You owe me ten bucks, man.”

“I’ll pay you later,” Jim said as he licked Blair again. 

“Oh, no you don’t. I want to rest a little while,” Blair said. 

“I love you, Blair.”

“And I love you, Jim. But we’re going to discuss the bottom thing eventually. You do understand that, right? I can’t be with you and never have that ass as mine,” Blair said. Blair moved up to the top of the bed with Jim. 

“I think I’m out of options. Tomorrow, I’m yours,” Jim said, sounding nervous. 

“Jim, let’s play it by ear. We’ll do it when it feels right, okay?”

“You’re very understanding, Blair. Thank you.”

“Well, did we get in enough trouble tonight?” Blair asked. 

“We did, indeed. Let’s call it a night and go to sleep,” Jim said. 

“I couldn’t agree with you more, night, Jim.”

“Night, Blair. See you in the morning. “Jim pulled Blair into his strong arms and cuddled for the first time in his life. He had never felt comfortable enough to cuddle with anyone. Not even a woman. But yet, here he was doing it with Blair. 

“You give good cuddle, Jim.”

“It’s my first time, too,” Jim answered. 

“Wow, I can see you getting really good at this. Night.”

“Night.”

Jim lay listening to Blair’s glorious heartbeat next to his own and it put Jim right to sleep. 

The end


End file.
